El valor de una vida
by Strangela
Summary: AU/"Decir su nombre significaría admitir, confirmar que Marco ya no estaba entre ellos.[...]No quería reconocer su muerte. No quería ser consciente de que se había ido. De que ya no volvería a oír su voz. A verlo sonreír. El atardecer no volvería a reflejarse nunca más en sus ojos castaños". Bromance/One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada en este fanfic salvo la trama y redacción me pertenecen._

* * *

Su corazón se detuvo al ver el cuerpo. Aquel no podía ser Marco. No, no, no, no lo era. No quería creerlo.

Su mentora, que empujaba la camilla, le preguntó algo que no entendió. No podía apartar la mirada del cadáver. Aquel cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él, había sido brutalmente atacado. Hange volvió a hablar, con palabras ininteligibles. Su cabeza amenazaba con estallar, palpitando dolorosamente mientras él contemplaba horrorizado el contorno irregular del destrozado cráneo.

– Jean – reconoció su nombre en las palabras de Hange, aunque su voz sonaba amortiguada y distante –. ¿Sabes quién es? – ¿no era esa una pregunta obvia? ¿Acaso ella no lo sabía también? ¿O sí lo sabía y se lo preguntaba regocijándose en una broma cruel? Titubeó, intentando hablar y fracasando –. Acaban de traerlo, pero no han sabido decirme quién es – ¿quiénes lo habían traído? ¿Por qué lo habían traído sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿Y quién podría no haber oído nunca hablar del dulce Marco? –. Nos ahorraríamos un montón de trabajo si pudieses identificarlo tú.

Jean guardó silencio, intentando comprender y asimilar las palabras que acababa de oír. Aunque las palabras apenas le importaban. El dolor oprimía su pecho, con más fuerza a medida que la idea de que Marco estaba muerto se iba asentando en su mente. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué clase de ser inmundo tendría la suficiente sangre fría como para arrebatarle la vida a una criatura tan pura? Ni el más feroz de los animales podría jamás hacer una cosa así. ¿Un accidente, tal vez? No. Marco no había muerto por accidente. Aquel era un suceso antinatural. Malévolo. Había sido víctima de las perversas maquinaciones de alguien. ¿Pero quién podía tener razones para matar a "Marco"?

– ¿Jean? – Hange seguía esperando una respuesta, inmune, como siempre, a aquella dolorosa imagen.

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Decir su nombre significaría admitir, confirmar que Marco ya no estaba entre ellos. Que todo lo que quedaba de su pecoso y risueño amigo era aquel amasijo de carne en descomposición que reposaba sobre la mesa de metal que Hange empujaba. No quería reconocer su muerte. No quería ser consciente de que se había ido. De que ya no volvería a oír su voz. A verlo sonreír. El atardecer no volvería a reflejarse nunca más en sus ojos castaños.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por una cruel coincidencia era él el único que podía identificar el cuerpo antes de refrigerarlo. Siempre había detestado el proceso de reconocimiento. Ver el dolor en las caras de los parientes que habían puesto el poco optimismo que les quedaba en la esperanza de que fuese un error, de que el cadáver fuese de otra persona, que fuese otra familia la que tuviese que sufrir, por egoísta que eso pareciese, era lo que más odiaba de su aprendizaje con Hange. No entendía cómo podía soportarlo, aunque los sentimientos parecían funcionar en ella de forma diferente a la de los demás.

– Es... – la palabra salió ahogada y apenas audible. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo –. Es Marco – la voz se le quebró al pronunciar el nombre. Las comisuras de sus labios se sacudieron hacia abajo con espasmos breves, los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y rompió a llorar.

Desconsolado y sorprendido se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras lloraba. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había deshecho en lágrimas, por lo que debía de haber sido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Le daba vergüenza mostrarse así ante su mentora – ante su mentora y ante cualquiera, pero era Hange quien estaba allí – y quiso parar, pero sus ganas de llorar crecían cuanto más intentaba contenerlas. A Hange no parecía importarle demasiado el llanto descontrolado de Jean.

– Marco... Era amigo tuyo, ¿no? – Jean asintió sin dejar de hipar. Hange giró un poco la cabeza para ver el cadáver desde otro ángulo. No parecía muy convencida –. ¿Estás seguro? – miró a Jean y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando –. Bueno, si tú lo dices, será verdad. Estabas con él mucho más a menudo que yo.

Volvió a colocarse detrás de la camilla y empezó a empujarla en dirección a la cámara frigorífica.

– Regístralo tú, ¿quieres? Ya sabes cómo se hace. Luego puedes retirarte.

Jean asintió de nuevo. Entre sollozos, cubrió el registro con los datos de Marco, lo firmó y se retiró al sótano, que había convertido en su dormitorio.

Allí, en aquel espacio lúgubre sin ventanas, se acurrucó en su catre, hecho un ovillo, y lloró a moco tendido. "¿Por qué Marco?" sollozaba una y otra vez. Subconscientemente evocaba imágenes de su rostro, de cuando estaba vivo, no de aquella cosa informe y blanquecina que había registrado con su nombre. Su sonrisa, sus pecas, el brillo de sus ojos... los había perdido para siempre. Aquellas tardes sentados bajo el tilo en mutua compañía se habían acabado. No volverían a conversar y reír hasta quedarse dormidos y despertarse para ver la puesta de sol. Todas esas veces que Marco le había dicho que siempre estaría con él habían sido una cruel mentira. Lo había abandonado. No voluntariamente, pero su promesa se había roto. El mal estaba hecho. Marco se había ido, y eso no se podía arreglar.

Jean no llegó a dormir esa noche. Consiguió cerrar los ojos y dormitar durante casi tres cuartos de hora, pero no concilió el sueño en ningún momento. Todo en lo que podía pensar era Marco. Su recuerdo le partía el corazón y le revolvía el estómago. No concebía un futuro sin él. Lo necesitaba en su vida. No se movió cuando abrió los ojos. ¿Para qué? Levantarse no iba a devolverle a Marco. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo? La existencia de Marco había hecho tolerable la suya. ¿Por qué debía continuar si él ya no estaba? Las lágrimas volvieron a empañar sus ojos. No quería saber cómo había muerto Marco, ni si había sido a propósito. La venganza no le proporcionaría ningún alivio. Él sólo quería a Marco de vuelta.

La misma sucesión de llantos y pensamientos, sin cambiar de postura en ningún momento, se repitió durante horas. Incluso días. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sus ojos eternamente anegados en lágrimas, pero a Jean le resultaba indiferente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sentía hambre ni sueño ni dolor físico. Sólo tristeza y desesperación. La idea de la ausencia de Marco lo consumía por dentro. Ni Hange ni nadie lo habían requerido desde que se había encerrado a llorar allí, así que tampoco era tan importante. Nadie lo echaba de menos, y él no echaba de menos a nadie excepto Marco.

Su estómago rugió después de días sin comer, pero no identificó el sonido como suyo. Sin embargo, al reparar en él salió de su ensimismamiento y fue consciente de su deplorable condición física. Y aun así no sintió deseo alguno de moverse. Una vez más, ¿para qué?

Llamaron a la puerta. Quizá Hange se había hartado de esperar e iba a echarlo porque no podía mantener ocupada una habitación ajena sin hacer nada para ganarse el derecho a estar allí. Jean no se movió. Iban a tener que arrastrarlo si querían que se fuese. No tenía intención de moverse. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. De nuevo fueron ignorados. Entonces se produjo un impacto, sólo uno, más fuerte que los anteriores y la puerta se abrió de par en par. No era Hange quien estaba en el umbral. Era Reiner. Pero a Jean le dio igual.

– Hange quiere verte – Jean no se inmutó. Reiner se cruzó de brazos –. Mira, no sé qué mierda te pasa ni cuánto tiempo llevas aquí acumulando polvo, pero si no te levantas en cinco segundos voy a llevarte a rastras escaleras arriba hasta donde quiera que esté la loca esa.

Se hubiese sentido tentado de contestarle de no llevar días sin comer. En ese momento no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para obedecer ni para llevar la contraria, y la opción más práctica que se le ocurría era quedarse allí hasta que algo pasara o no. Los cinco segundos se acabaron, pero Reiner pareció darse cuenta de que Jean no estaba en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo, y tampoco estaba seguro de que sobreviviese si cumplía la amenaza y lo arrastraba por las escaleras. En circunstancias normales Jean se habría preguntado qué hacía allí aquel individuo y por qué obedecía órdenes de Hange, pero no estaba en sus plenas facultades físicas ni mentales cuando Reiner lo levantó en el aire como si no pesara nada y se lo echó al hombro.

Durante el ascenso por los estrechos peldaños Reiner refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles, quizá porque, con cada paso que daba, las costillas de Jean, más notables de lo que habrían estado la semana anterior, se clavaban en su hombro. Y eso, sumado a la estrechez del pasillo, entre cuyas paredes apenas cabía su espalda, y la de los mismos escalones, hacía de la subida un trayecto un tanto incómodo.

Al llegar arriba, Reiner lo llevó en peso un trecho más. Jean sólo veía, y a duras penas, el camino que dejaban atrás, así que tardó en ubicarse cuando lo bajó y lo sentó en una silla de ruedas en cuya existencia nunca había reparado. Reiner empujó la silla hasta una compuerta hermética que Jean tardó en reconocer como la de la cámara frigorífica, la abrió y metió a Jean y su silla. La compuerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de él. Reiner no había entrado. Jean distinguió el contorno de Hange junto a una de las tantas camillas en las que reposaban los restos mortales de tantas personas al mismo tiempo que percibía el vaho saliendo de su nariz y su boca cuando espiraba. Temblando, se impulsó como pudo hasta Hange, que parecía absorta en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y no se había dado cuenta de que Jean estaba allí.

Contuvo la respiración cuando vio que el cadáver que mantenía a Hange ocupada no era otro que el de Marco. El aturdimiento que el pequeño viaje con Reiner le había provocado desapareció, permitiendo que el recuerdo de Marco y la idea de su pérdida retornasen a su mente junto con las ganas de llorar, y gimió lastimosamente. Hange reparó en su presencia al oírlo y, acordándose de las necesidades humanas al parecer por primera vez en su vida, lo cubrió con una manta que había doblada a sus pies.

– Reiner ha empezado a trabajar aquí – comentó –. No hace mucho, sólo transporta los cuerpos y cubre los registros... Algo parecido a lo que haces tú, pero sin más instrucción que las nociones básicas. Y cobrando. Necesitaba a alguien aquí y tú no estabas por la labor, así que...

A Jean le daba igual. Su atención estaba puesta una vez más en el cuerpo de Marco. Le faltaba, aparte de media cara, el brazo, el hombro y parte del costado derecho. Toda la zona estaba ennegrecida por la sangre coagulada y el principio de putrefacción, aunque parecía más limpio que la primera vez que había visto el cadáver. Supuso que Hange lo habría limpiado y examinado mientras él lloraba. Ella sonrió al ver dónde tenía puesta Jean la mirada.

– ¿Es él la razón por la que te has encerrado durante casi una semana?

Jean asintió, sin apartar la mirada de Marco.

– Nada tiene sentido sin él – musitó.

Hange suspiró con teatralidad poniéndose a su lado y apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

– No he conseguido descubrir cuál fue la causa de la muerte – se colocó las gafas, que se mantenían en precario equilibrio sobre la punta de su nariz –. Cada posible indicio conduce a otro totalmente distinto que anula por completo cualquiera de mis teorías anteriores.

Hange habría despertado el interés de Jean, aunque fuese mínimamente, si no se tratase de Marco. Podría pensarse que cuando uno muere en extrañas circunstancias y por causas desconocidas, averiguar la verdad y buscar venganza (en caso de haber de quien vengarse) se convierte en la máxima prioridad del amigo o familiar. No era ese el caso de Jean. Él no quería saber qué había pasado, ni si había sido culpa de alguien. No quería saber los detalles, el simple hecho de su muerte ya era demasiado para él. Lo único que quería oír era que Marco no estaba muerto. Aunque eso no iba a pasar.

En parte se sentía culpable. Nunca había valorado a Marco tanto como en ese momento. Tener a Marco consigo lo significaba todo para él, pero no había reparado en ello hasta entonces. La presencia de Marco en su vida le había parecido antes casi banal, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo que Marco le sonriese a él y no a cualquier otra persona. Ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido su última conversación. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo lo había visto con vida por última vez. ¿Por qué uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde? ¿Era necesario que Marco muriese sólo para que él fuese consciente de su necedad y desconsideración?

– Quiero que vuelva – susurró para sí con un hilo de voz. Le temblaba el labio.

Hange sonrió con malicia. Un atisbo de locura brilló en sus ojos, pero Jean no pudo verlo desde donde estaba.

– Quizá eso pueda arreglarse – dijo.

Jean contuvo el aliento mientras Hange le explicaba sus teorías y experimentos, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Entonces ella concluyó que necesitaba mostrárselo para que comprendiera. Lo sacó de la cámara frigorífica y con una fuerza que no aparentaba empujó la silla de ruedas escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la última planta, en la que Jean no había estado nunca, donde resultó estar su atestado laboratorio.

Lo llevó a un lado y otro de la habitación, tropezando con las estanterías llenas de herramientas cuya utilidad era totalmente desconocida para Jean, parloteando a toda velocidad sobre cosas que para él apenas si tenían sentido. Los términos ciencia, vida y muerte se repetían una y otra vez. La exaltación de Hange no cabía entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Al principio sonaba como una loca, pero en algún momento lo que decía empezó a tener su lógica. El estómago de Jean se encogió de repente. Había comprendido lo que pretendía hacer.

– No hacemos daño a nadie – se excusó ella –. Ya está muerto.

Jean quiso indignarse. Negárselo. Ponerse en pie y gritarle. Acusarla de inmoral y de demente. Pero no pudo. Pretendía profanar y experimentar con el cuerpo de Marco. Utilizar lo único que quedaba de él para satisfacer su curiosidad científica. Pero, ¿realmente quería él impedirle que lo hiciera? Si salía bien podría recuperarlo. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento. ¿Y si fallaba? Tampoco tenía nada que perder. ¿Podría alguien negarle eso? La oportunidad de poder dar vida a su remanente. ¿De verdad sería tan malo? ¿Era tanto pedir? Tan solo quería un poco más de Marco.

¿Qué importancia tenía la moralidad en esas circunstancias? Marco había muerto y todo lo que se conservaba de él era un trozo de carne que acabaría pudriéndose tarde o temprano. Si su alma estaba en un lugar mejor o deambulaba por ahí en un plano diferente Jean no lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de que su supuesta esencia permanecería indemne a cualquier cosa que le hicieran a su cadáver. Que supusiera o no un avance para la ciencia era intrascendental. Si podía recuperar a Marco, todo lo demás carecía de relevancia.

– Puede... – su voz era ronca – ¿volver?

Hange asintió.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio para Jean. Hange no creía que estuviese en un estado de salud físico ni mental adecuado para trabajar ni en lo suyo ni en lo de Marco, así que le había mandado reposar y alimentarse decentemente para poder presentarse ante Marco sano como una manzana. Porque no, ella no había esperado por él para empezar a trabajar en la resucitación. No iba a arriesgarse a que la carne se corrompiese demasiado. Dependía de Jean y del azar que se recuperase a tiempo para participar en el proyecto.

Jean, por su parte, consideraba aquello una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Él se limitaba a comer y dormir mientras ella lo hacía todo en el laboratorio. Que Hange se lo contara todo con detalle durante las comidas no ayudaba. Él no sólo quería saber qué pasaba, quería verlo. Contribuir a ello. Se hubiese escapado al laboratorio más de una vez si no fuese por el gran inconveniente de que Hange había ofrecido dar un considerable aumento de sueldo a Reiner si, además de seguir con sus tareas habituales, se convertía en el cuidador de Jean, a lo cual había respondido con un rotundo sí.

Para su desgracia, Reiner se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, aunque la simpatía y el respeto no entraban dentro de su pago. Jean tenía terminantemente prohibido revelar ningún tipo de información sobre el proyecto Marco – lo cual era prueba de que Hange conservaba un mínimo de cordura –, pero aun si no fuera así, tampoco habría querido contarle nada. Reiner era un individuo burlón y poco respetuoso que se pasaba el día haciendo bromas sin gracia – normalmente sobre Jean – y victimizándose a sí mismo de cosas que eran su propia culpa.

Siendo así el responsable de su cuidado, era comprensible que Jean odiase los momentos de intimidad que se veía obligado a compartir con él, como cuando iba al baño o se duchaba. Reiner utilizaba la excusa de "podrías caerte y hacerte daño, y entonces me despedirían" para entrar con él y reírse cuando estaba de buen humor, y para refunfuñar por lo bajo con cara de asco diciendo que a él no le pagaban para eso (que sí) o que él no sabía eso cuando había aceptado encargarse de su cuidado (que también) cuando estaba de malas.

Sin embargo, había un momento del día en el que sí le gustaba – o al menos toleraba un poco – Reiner, y era cuando salían a pasear para que a Jean le diese el sol. Jean ya podía caminar, pero Hange había pedido a Reiner que, fuera del edificio, siguiese llevándolo en silla de ruedas, al menos la mayor parte del camino.

Jean iba delante y no lo veía, pero cuando salían al exterior, podía sentir cómo Reiner se convertía en otra persona. Bueno, seguía siendo él, pero parecía un poco más en paz con el mundo. Caminaba sin prisa, en silencio, respirando profunda y acompasadamente. No hacía chistes ni comentarios odiosos, se limitaba a caminar, y a veces tarareaba a un volumen muy bajo. Jean pensó que le gustaba estar al aire libre, o que simplemente lo echaba de menos después de horas y horas en aquellas habitaciones demasiado pequeñas para él.

Por regla general paraban en el parque. Reiner se sentaba en un banco a mirar el aire y pensar en lo que fuese que él pensaba y Jean se levantaba de la silla de ruedas y estiraba las piernas. Paseaba de aquí para allá, sin salir del campo de visión de su acompañante. A veces Bertholdt, amigo de Reiner, aparecía y se sentaba a su lado. Jean se preguntaba si sólo pasaba por allí a menudo o iba específicamente para estar con él. Como solían hacer él y Marco.

Más de una vez Jean se descubrió a sí mismo llorando en silencio cuando Reiner y Bertholdt estaban juntos. Lo hacían ser consciente de lo que había perdido. No es que unos y otros se pareciesen demasiado, pero sí se los veía tan unidos como ellos lo habían estado. Reiner era totalmente distinto cuando hablaba a Jean y cuando hablaba a Bertholdt. Seguía siendo guasón y un poco insufrible, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa irradiaban afecto y calidez. Jean supuso que su vínculo era especial, y se preguntó si Marco y él habrían dado esa imagen si fueran ellos quienes estuviesen allí en ese momento.

Se quedaban en el parque una o dos horas, que nunca se hacían largas, y luego Jean volvía a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y Reiner lo llevaba consigo a hacer recados para Hange. Comprar materiales, entregar documentos, enviar notificaciones de defunción, peticiones de identificación de cadáveres... Un trabajo que Jean estaba acostumbrado a hacer gratis y con el que Reiner no estaba familiarizado, y que, aunque ninguno quisiera admitirlo, resultaba mucho más ágil haciéndolo entre los dos.

El momento de la verdad tuvo lugar a la vuelta de uno de esos paseos de después de comer. Jean había insistido en volver caminando y Reiner no había tenido inconveniente. Después de semana y media de rehabilitación estaba casi como nuevo. Había recuperado los kilos perdidos y sus ojeras habían desaparecido. Los paseos diarios le habían devuelto el apetito y los traspiés de Reiner en las losetas descolocadas de las calles, la sonrisa. Dormía toda la noche de un tirón y en ocasiones no se levantaba hasta la hora de comer o hasta que lo sacaban de la cama a la fuerza. Al principio le había parecido una tontería, pero ahora se alegraba de que lo primero que Marco viese tras resucitar no fuese otro cadáver andante.

Nada más entrar, Hange, que probablemente estaba esperando su regreso, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Quiso darle trabajo a Reiner para sacárselo de encima, pero todas las tareas que se le ocurrían ya las había terminado. Reiner respondía "ya está hecho" con una sonrisa prepotente a todo lo que Hange pretendía encomendarle, creyendo quizá que estaba demostrando su eficacia y ganándose un aumento en vez de frustrando sus planes de una forma muy plasta.

Al cabo de un rato en silencio que Hange pasó pensando en algo con lo que mantenerlo ocupado mientras ella y Jean llevaban a cabo sus experimentos frikis secretos, Reiner pareció entender que estaba intentando echarlo. Se le crispó el rostro y con la nariz arrugada y tono hosco dijo que si de verdad necesitaba darle algo que hacer, podía reorganizar por orden alfabético todos los documentos que había en el archivo, lo cual le llevaría, como poco, toda la tarde y quizá parte de la noche. Jean creyó que Hange preferiría tenerlo fuera del edificio, pero ella debió de aceptar que no iba a obtener nada mejor que lo que él proponía, porque hizo una mueca antes de dar su aprobación e indicar a Jean que la siguiera.

El corazón de Jean amenazaba con salirse de su pecho mientras subían al laboratorio. No sabía si estaba preparado para lo que fuese que había arriba. Hange no le había dado explicación alguna antes de dar el paso, así que no sabía si Marco estaba ya o no vivo. Suponía que no, pues no creía que Hange fuese capaz de dejarlo solo y consciente en aquella estancia. Pero lo que los tenía ocupados era volver a la vida a un amigo muerto, ¿acaso no era todo posible?

¿Qué debía hacer cuando Marco despertara? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Debían hacerle saber que había regresado de la muerte? ¿Mantenerlo en la ignorancia? ¿Conservaría sus recuerdos? ¿Lo reconocería? Debería habérselo preguntado a Hange con anterioridad, pero resultaba un poco difícil con Reiner pendiente de sus movimientos todo el rato. Aunque ella había ido poniéndolo al corriente, sus detalles no habían sido tan específicos como él hubiese querido, y las dudas que antes había considerado triviales ahora le suponían un problema.

Hange abrió la puerta y dejó a Jean pasar primero. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de metal sobre la cual estaba el cuerpo, cubierto con una sábana oscura. Jean tembló al verlo.

– Bien – dijo Hange cerrando la puerta –. Hay varias cosas que debes saber antes de dar el paso – Jean asintió, aliviado. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de resolver sus dudas antes de tirarse de cabeza por la ventana sin saber qué había debajo –. En caso de que funcione, quiero que tengas en cuenta que, aunque el cuerpo sea principalmente de Marco, no es él.

Jean se había esperado algo así, pero aun así fue un golpe.

– Lo que quedaba del cerebro estaba atrofiado, así que tuve que sustituirlo por otro sano – eso Jean ya lo sabía, pero no se había parado a pensar en lo que implicaba –. No debería tener recuerdos de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de cómo comunicarse. Es improbable que nos entienda cuando le hablemos, y muy posible que esté asustado cuando despierte – él asintió de nuevo –. Ahí es donde entras tú. Te va a tocar a ti convertirlo en tu Marco.

Jean tragó saliva y volvió a asentir.

– ¿Y si se pregunta de dónde viene? ¿Por qué no se acuerda de nada? ¿Por qué su cuerpo es así?

– Se lo preguntará, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero no puede saber que ha estado muerto, eso podría volverlo inestable.

– ¿Cuál será la historia, entonces?

– Un ataque. De un oso. Fue una suerte que sobreviviese, estuvo al borde de la muerte. Tuviste la brillante idea de traerlo a mí y eso fue lo que lo salvó. Debería ser lo suficientemente creíble como para satisfacer su curiosidad hasta que su capacidad de raciocinio se desarrolle del todo. Esperemos que para entonces sepa discernir entre la infravaloración y las mentiras piadosas.

Jean supuso que valdría.

– Y ahora, ¿qué?

Los ojos de Hange relampaguearon con ese brillo de locura que la caracterizaba y que se apagó cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– Reiner sigue aquí – dijo –. Voy a cargarme el sistema eléctrico de todo el edificio sin previo aviso, así que es probable que suba a averiguar qué pasa y nos veamos en un aprieto. Por lo tanto... vas a tener que bajar y distraerlo.

– ¡¿Voy a perdérmelo?! – el simple hecho de pensarlo le parecía insultante.

– Hemos de ser rápidos – repuso ella –. Deberíamos tener algunos segundos entre que vuelve la luz y Marco despierta. En cuanto la luz vuelva, tú subes, yo bajo, y Reiner no se mueve de donde está.

Parecía sencillo. Pero ¿lo conseguirían? ¿Y si Marco despertaba antes de que él llegase? ¿Iba a pasar los primeros segundos de su vida sólo? ¿Se los perdería él?

– ¿Qué le digo a Reiner? – quiso saber.

– No lo sé. Pasáis todo el maldito día juntos, algo se te ocurrirá.

Cierto.

– ¿Bajo ya?

Hange asintió. Jean tragó saliva una vez más y abrió la puerta. Tomó aire. Y bajó la escalera.

Cuando estaba llegando al final dio un paso en falso a propósito y cayó abajo estruendosamente. El quejido de dolor no fue del todo fingido. No había caído bien y se había hecho daño. Esperaba que eso no le impidiera subir lo bastante rápido después. Hizo el amago de levantarse y volvió a dejarse caer otra vez, haciendo ruido y soltando una exclamación de falso sufrimiento. El sonido de pasos aproximándose le hizo saber que había funcionado. Reiner no tardó en aparecer, con el ceño fruncido para variar. Su boca se torció en una mueca cuando lo vio allí tirado.

– ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

– Me he caído.

– ¿Por la escalera? – Jean le lanzó una mirada hostil. No contestó –. ¿Eres tonto?

Jean rechinó los dientes mientras Reiner se reía de él. Ya le había hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces en poco tiempo. Reiner no dejó de sonreír mientras colocaba las manos bajo sus brazos y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Lo observó de arriba abajo y lo soltó. Jean se tambaleó un poco, procurando no resultar demasiado exagerado.

– ¿Por qué te has caído? – preguntó.

– He tropezado.

– ¿Seguro? – Jean asintió –. ¿Te has hecho daño?

– En el tobillo.

Reiner le miró los tobillos, como si pudiera saber a simple vista si le dolían o no, y chasqueó la lengua.

– ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Jean lo miró sin comprender.

– ¿Qué?

Reiner suspiró.

– Has bajado la escalera, ¿no? Supongo que irías a alguna parte.

– Ah, esto... no realmente. Hange me ha echado, así que solo he bajado por bajar.

Reiner arqueó una ceja. No parecía muy convencido. Jean había aprendido de él que los hombres grandes no necesariamente eran tontos, y supo que si no se le ocurría algo rápido iba a empezar a sospechar, lo que sería un problema.

– ¿Qué tal va tu trabajo con los archivos? – preguntó en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema. La ceja de Reiner volvió a su posición original, pero su entrecejo se arrugó aun más.

– Bien – respondió –. Aunque... hay algo raro.

Todas las luces se apagaron de repente. El corazón de Jean dio un vuelco por la sorpresa. No sabía cuándo iba a volver a funcionar el sistema eléctrico, pero en aquellas circunstancias iba a resultarle difícil salir corriendo sin llamar la atención de Reiner, que tampoco parecía estar precisamente calmado.

– ¡¿Pero qué coño...?!

Se oyó el sonido lejano de una puerta abriéndose y la parte alta de la escalera se iluminó. Era Hange. Llevaba una linterna. Iba bajando los escalones apuntándolos con la luz y apoyando una mano en la pared para no caerse. A Jean le hubiera gustado que bajase un poco más rápido, aunque sabía que le resultaba un poco difícil.

– ¡Tranquilos! – exclamó ella, cada vez más cerca –. ¡He sido yo! ¡La luz volverá enseguida!

Reiner se relajó un poco.

– ¿No estabas haciendo algo con unos papeles? – le preguntó ella cuando llegó abajo.

– Sí, pero Jean se cayó y...

– Oh, ¿te has hecho daño?

– En el tobillo.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Jean y le sugirió que fuese a echarse agua. Él no había acabado de comprender si era o no parte de la pantomima cuando Hange se volvió de nuevo hacia Reiner.

– Tengo que un asunto que tratar contigo. Creo que ese aumento del que te hablé... no va a poder ser de momento.

– ¡¿Qué?!

La luz volvió progresivamente después de la exclamación indignada de Reiner. Hange señaló un pasillo, lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó hasta allí diciendo que donde estaban no era el mejor sitio para conversar. Las piernas de Jean no dejaban de temblar mientras esperaba a que Reiner desapareciese de su campo de visión. ¿Estaría ya tardando demasiado? ¿Sería demasiado tarde cuando llegase arriba?

No fue consciente de que había empezado a subir la escalera hasta que se encontró a sí mismo abriendo la puerta del laboratorio. Ni siquiera había percibido el dolor del tobillo. ¿Cuánto había tardado? ¿Veinte segundos? ¿Treinta? Cerró la puerta después de entrar. El cuerpo seguía estando allí. Tapado. Quieto. ¿Habría funcionado? ¿No? Se acercó con lentitud. Sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar. Lo mismo con sus manos. Acercó sus dedos a la tela, la rozó con suavidad primero y luego, dudando, la cogió con cuidado. ¿Debía levantarla? Posó una de sus trémulas manos sobre el cuerpo, casi sin tocarlo, y se le encogió el estómago. Estaba respirando. Lo hacía muy débilmente, y el movimiento acompasado de su torso resultaba apenas perceptible.

Quiso deshacerse de la sábana cuanto antes, pero no podía. Hange había dicho que era posible que estuviese asustado al despertar. No quería actuar con el ansia y la histeria que lo invadían por dentro porque eso podría arruinarlo todo. Debía retirar la sábana, pero de pronto lo que en otro momento le hubiese parecido de lo más trivial representaba un problema. ¿Cómo? ¿Despacio? ¿Rápido? ¿De arriba hacia abajo? ¿De izquierda a derecha? El futuro de _Marco_ dependía de si sabía tratarlo o no. Y él no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Se esforzó por calmarse. No había estado casi dos semanas rehabilitándose para acabar presentándose otra vez pálido y sudoroso delante de quien se suponía tenía que "criar".

Cerró los ojos, con la mano todavía puesta sobre Marco, y se forzó a relajar su respiración. Le dolía el pecho por la fuerza con la que su corazón latía. Tragó saliva, y siguió concentrándose hasta que sus pulmones siguieron el ritmo de Marco. Y, entonces, sin prestar atención a cómo, quitó la sábana.

 _Marco_ tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque sólo lo miraba con uno; el otro era de cristal. La sustitución protésica de los trozos que había perdido resultaba ser mucho más satisfactoria de lo que Jean había imaginado. La débil respiración de aquella criatura se había acelerado en cuanto lo había descubierto, pero no se movía. Permanecía quieto, con los párpados muy abiertos. El fugaz recuerdo de un ratón al que habían sorprendido en un prado durante uno de sus paseos de media tarde pasó por su mente. _Marco_ parecía estar en la misma situación que aquel animalito.

Pero ese no era Marco. De eso ya lo habían avisado. Desde un punto de vista menos subjetivo, era un gran éxito. La piel apenas estaba corrompida, y había que fijarse mucho para percibir dónde terminaba la parte orgánica y empezaba la artificial. A simple vista el cabello sintético se confundía con el natural, y costaba diferenciar cuál era el falso ojo. La ciencia había triunfado. Sin duda Hange podía sentirse orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, aunque el mundo no estuviese preparado para ello. Pero, ¿debía Jean sentirse satisfecho?

Miró los ojos castaños, más oscuros de lo que recordaba pero también más brillantes. Echaba algo en falta en su cara, pero no sabía qué. Decidió restarle importancia; era una suerte que hubiese quedado tan bien, de todas formas. Tenía que conformarse. Él había accedido a aquello, y por tanto debía responsabilizarse. ¿Iba a echarse atrás porque la reconstrucción no era perfecta? Quizá aquel no fuese Marco, pero sí tenía parte de él, y rechazarlo por no ser una "copia" exacta sería como tirar sus sentimientos a la basura. Hange había hecho lo que había podido, y ahora le tocaba a él cumplir con su parte.

Sonrió. El temblor de sus manos había cesado casi por completo de repente. Suavemente colocó una en la mejilla izquierda del resucitado, que se estremeció. Su segundo primer encuentro estaba siendo muy extraño, pensó, tal y como había sido hacía años el primero.

– Hola, Marco – susurró.

* * *

Al principio Reiner se había mostrado bastante complacido de poder dejar de ser el niñero de Jean, pero no había durado mucho. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que intentaban mantenerlo fuera de las instalaciones el mayor tiempo posible. El casi no ver a Jean y la insistencia de Hange en que se tomara días libres sin duda habían contribuido a sus sospechas de que algo estaba pasando y pretendían dejarlo al margen. No podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, pues era su sueldo lo que estaba en juego.

No obstante, nunca podría imaginarse que la razón por la que su pago crecía cuanto menos trabajaba era que tenían a un supuesto fallecido resucitado aprendiendo a hablar, leer, escribir y caminar eternamente encerrado en el laboratorio o el sótano de Jean. Hange no podía permitirse el lujo de despedir a Reiner, pues seguía necesitando un ayudante y el que tenía por defecto estaba ocupado con otros quehaceres más apremiantes.

Tanto Hange como Jean sabían que en teoría el aislamiento no era bueno para el desarrollo de un individuo social como era el ser humano, pero en el caso de _Marco 2.0_ , como ella lo llamaba a sus espaldas, el aislamiento era necesario. Intentaban cambiarlo de habitación con cierta frecuencia, pero no era especialmente ágil y solo podían hacerlo cuando estaban totalmente seguros de que Reiner, cuya existencia Marco desconocía, no iba a aparecer por la puerta en cualquier momento.

Reiner aparte, la humanización de Marco marchaba mejor y más rápido de lo que ni Jean ni Hange habían esperado. Tenía un carácter dócil y tímido que recordaba al que había tenido antes. Jean pasaba las noches en vela contándole cosas sobre su vida pasada – para él, antes del ataque del oso tras el cual había perdido la memoria –, lo cual ayudaba a crear recuerdos ficticios en su mente vacía de memorias. Recuperaban las horas de sueño perdidas durmiendo por las mañanas, cosa que resultaba útil para evitar encuentros no deseados. Marco aprendía rápido. Tenía la boca reconstruida y eso le causaba algunas dificultades de pronunciación, por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado, aunque comprendía cada vez mejor lo que le decían y contestaba siempre que era necesario. Todas las sonrisas se las dedicaba a Jean y, aunque él se había sentido un poco incómodo al no ver al Marco de antes, estaba empezando a apreciar al nuevo Marco casi tanto como al antiguo.

De hecho, su aprecio no le había pasado desapercibido a cierta persona muy interesada en el progreso de Marco, que se mostraba muy curiosa y exaltada con cada pequeño detalle de su relación y más de una vez hizo a Jean atragantarse con la comida al preguntarle si había establecido (o tenía pensado hacerlo) un vínculo afectivo-sexual con el sujeto experimental.

En lo que más invertía Marco el tiempo aparte de Jean era leer. En parte era lógico, puesto que su día a día transcurría en sólo dos habitaciones, y eso no daba pie a muchas opciones de entretenimiento. Por suerte, Jean llevaba bastante tiempo pasando por lo mismo y tenía una buena provisión de libros en el sótano. Fue leyendo sus libros que Marco encontró las cartas que había escrito a Jean durante mucho tiempo. Jean no supo qué responder cuando Marco quiso saber dónde estaban las que él le había enviado. Obviamente estaban en su casa, pero no podía hacerle saber que tenía una casa, principalmente porque no podía llevarlo a ella.

Decidió sacrificar una de sus mañanas de sueño para salir y conseguirlas, aunque lo aterraba el hecho de que Marco se despertase, él no estuviese a su lado y entrase en pánico. Aprendía rápido, pero estar sin Jean no era la asignatura que mejor se le daba. Así que esa mañana sacrificada tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Un día Jean se despertó a mediodía y se sorprendió a sí mismo abrazado a la espalda de Marco. Así que su propósito se siguió posponiendo.

Hasta que una de esas mañanas-casi-tardes lo despertaron unos golpes en la puerta que lo hicieron tener un _déjà vu_ y se levantó de golpe al imaginarse quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta y qué haría si no la abría en menos de cinco segundos. Lo cual sería un inconveniente. Tuvo que abrir la puerta, salir y cerrarla lo bastante rápido como para que a Reiner no le diese tiempo de mirar dentro.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó. Jean quiso decirle que bajara la voz, pero entonces tendría que explicarle por qué.

Se escurrió malamente entre él y la pared. Reiner intentó detenerlo, pero se zafó y subió corriendo las escaleras. Por suerte Reiner cejó en su empeño por retenerlo allí abajo y lo siguió.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al llegar arriba.

Reiner no tenía ese aire jocoso que lo caracterizaba. Jean ya estaba acostumbrado a su rostro ceñudo, pero en ese momento la arruga de su entrecejo parecía incluso más acentuada que de costumbre.

– Hay algo que me molesta desde el día que tuve que reorganizar el archivo – dijo. Jean creyó que "tener que" no era la mejor forma de referirse a algo que había sido idea suya, pero no dijo nada –. "Marco Bodt" – su corazón dio un vuelco – aparecía en el registro.

Jean no supo qué decir. No entendía adónde quería llegar Reiner, que lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Había descubierto su secreto? No, si así fuera no habría empezado por ahí. Quizá había sentido curiosidad y había estado buscando su cuerpo en el depósito. Parecía tener sentido. "Pone que está muerto pero su cadáver no está" era un motivo perfectamente lógico para preocuparse. El problema era qué respuesta debía darle.

– No sé qué decirte, Reiner – bueno, eso era cierto –. ¿No será mejor que hables de eso con Hange?

Reiner frunció más el ceño, hasta un punto al que Jean no sabía que podía llegar.

– Fuiste tú quien escribió su nombre. Sé diferenciar la letra de Hange de la tuya, Jean.

Y eso era un problema. Pero, ¿por qué? Sí, había apuntado a Marco en el registro después de haber identificado su cadáver. ¿Qué había de ilegítimo en eso? No podía evitar sentirse culpable, y Reiner ni siquiera había hecho ninguna pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía el corazón desbocado?

– ¿Seguro que era Marco?

– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

– ¿Fue esa la razón por la que caíste en ese estado? ¿Me pagan porque Marco está muerto?

Jean boqueó, intentando encontrar palabras con las que responder. Le dolía la simpleza con la que Reiner lo había expresado. Sí, era verdad. La razón por la que Reiner trabajaba allí era que él no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, y la razón de eso había sido la muerte de Marco.

– Es... posible que sea así, sí.

Reiner se cruzó de brazos y clavó la vista en el suelo.

– Lo siento – masculló. Jean casi no podía creerse que él acabara de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras –. Me he comportado como un cretino contigo cuando lo estabas pasando mal.

Las disculpas no eran algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado y aún menos por parte de Reiner. Así que era lógico hasta cierto punto que se sintiese tentado de sincerarse con él acerca de Marco y de su proyecto con Hange. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Y también tenía miedo de qué pasaría si desobedecía la orden de Hange y revelaba su secreto, aparte de cómo reaccionaría Reiner a tal información.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel absurdo y egoísta experimento suponía condenar a Marco a una existencia limitada. No vería más que las habitaciones lúgubres en las que vivía, no conocería a más personas que las que lo habían devuelto a la vida. El sol no volvería a brillar en sus ojos. Nunca podría volver a quedarse dormido entre las flores. Jean se sintió mal por pensarlo, pero estaba mejor muerto.

Se tapó la boca con una mano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

– Sólo me he disculpado. No hace falta que te emociones.

Ignoró a Reiner. Lo esquivó y corrió a buscar a Hange. Miró en una habitación tras otra, sin éxito. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró su mentora, que se dirigió inmediatamente a Reiner. Él salió por donde ella había entrado justo antes de que Jean llegase a su lado con los ojos llorosos.

– Hange... – empezó.

Ella no lo dejó seguir.

– Tenemos un problema.

Se lo llevó a la cocina, que era la estancia cerrada que tenían más cerca, y cerró la puerta. Jean reparó en un montón de cartas que Hange llevaba en las manos.

– ¿Dónde está Marco? – preguntó.

– Que yo sepa, durmiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hange tomó aire.

– Cuando contraté a Reiner olvidé incluir vaciar el buzón en su lista de tareas – dijo –. Obviamente él no iba a hacer algo por lo que no se le pagara. Tú estás temporalmente exento y yo ya no me acuerdo de leer el correo si no está encima de mi escritorio – Jean asintió. A él también se le había olvidado por completo –. No se ha vaciado el buzón desde que decidiste encerrarte en el sótano y no salir más – Jean asintió de nuevo –. ¿Cómo supiste que el cadáver era de Marco?

Jean boqueó, sintiéndose atacado aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Había sido ella quién le había pedido que identificara él mismo el cuerpo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se había preocupado por eso antes?

– No estoy seguro. Simplemente lo supe. Creo que soy capaz de reconocer a mi mejor amigo.

– Entonces tienes dos problemas.

Rebuscó entre el montón de cartas, dejando algunas sobre la mesa y quedándose otras en las manos, hasta que se quedó sólo con las que quería mostrarle, que eran bastantes, y se las tendió. Jean se quedó boquiabierto. Todas estaban dirigidas a él, y todas tenían el mismo remitente. Era imposible no reconocer esa caligrafía.

– Ha estado enviándote una carta al día desde entonces. No creo que fuera su cadáver quien te las escribió.

A Jean se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Pero aquella era su letra, y las fechas no daban lugar a dudas. Observó todas las cartas, una por una, una y otra vez. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Si Marco seguía vivo, que era lo que parecía, significaba que no sólo había confundido el cuerpo de un desconocido con el suyo, sino que además lo había registrado con su nombre y después, sin saber cómo se llamaba ni si tenía familia, habían recompuesto su cadáver, le habían insuflado vida, lo habían adoctrinado con recuerdos falsos y la identidad de otra persona y lo tenían recluido en un intento egoísta de conservar a un amigo. ¿En qué clase de monstruo horrible lo convertía eso?

Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría después. No podía salir indemne. Había de sufrir algún castigo. ¿Qué iban a hacer con _Marco_? Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y malos sentimientos pero, de entre todos ellos, el imperante era el deseo de ir a buscar a Marco. Verlo con sus propios ojos, saber que estaba vivo de verdad y que todo aquello era real y no una fantasía de su mente trastocada. Sentía que sólo así podría concienciarse de lo que había hecho y enfrentar cualquiera que fuese su destino con determinación.

Hange lo observaba con curiosidad mientras Jean seguía con la mirada perdida en las cartas, demasiado conmocionado como para llorar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Eso sí lo sabía. Pero no tenía claro si era lo más adecuado.

– Quiero ver a Marco.

Hange sonrió.

– Lo suponía. Pero será mejor que hables con _Marco 2.0_ antes de salir, no queremos que lo pase mal si se despierta sin ti, ¿cierto?

Jean asintió y salió de la cocina. El corazón iba a salírsele por la boca y deseó que el camino hasta el sótano fuese más largo. Había conseguido llegar a querer al nuevo Marco, y no sabía cómo tomárselo. Había reemplazado a su Marco por otra persona y había llegado incluso a aceptarlo. Había creído realmente que era él. Se había considerado a sí mismo alguien bueno por el simple hecho de poder apreciarlo aun no siendo exactamente idéntico, pero en realidad no era más que un pobre desgraciado incapaz de distinguir a lo más importante de su vida de un simple muerto. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer a continuación?

La conversación con _Marco 2.0_ fue corta. No sabía qué decirle y era consciente de que los silencios largos y los gestos de incomodidad podían alertarlo y confundirlo, lo cual era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. _Marco_ estaba apenas despierto. Realmente se parecía al Marco de verdad, y Jean supuso que Hange, que se había fiado de él, había utilizado el vago recuerdo que tenía de su cara para reconstruirlo de forma parecida. Le dijo que iba a salir a buscar las cartas. Que no sabía exactamente dónde estaban, pero se esforzaría. En principio era una mentira, pero confiaba en poder hacerse con ellas.

 _Marco_ sonrió agradecido. No era él. Jean se dio cuenta. Sus pecas. Eso era lo que echaba en falta cuando lo miraba. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. No era Marco. Era otro. Todo se derrumbó dentro de él. Sintió náuseas. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y se marchó sin decir adiós. No quería que lo notara. No quería que supiese nunca que existía por culpa de su estupidez.

Vomitó cuando llegó arriba. Justo delante de Hange.

– Ya lo limpia Reiner – dijo ella con una mueca de asco y diversión –. Tú ve a lavarte los dientes.

A Jean le habría gustado enjuagarse la boca con tiempo de salir de allí antes de que Reiner llegase con la fregona, pero no fue posible. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de interacción verbal con él de entre todas las personas, pero tenía que pasar por detrás de su espalda para llegar a la puerta y Reiner no era de los que se quedaban callados. Podría decirse que tenía más boca que espalda si su espalda no fuese tan grande. Como era obvio, tuvo que decir algo cuando Jean intentó eludirlo casualmente.

– ¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha sentado tan mal?

– … Nada – Jean creía que Reiner estaba hablándole de sentimientos.

– Ya, claro. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No serás de esos que se comen los cadáveres, no? ¿O haces otras cosas con ellos?

Era una broma asquerosa y de mal gusto, pero Jean estuvo convencido de que aquel comentario iba con segundas.

– Eres un cerdo, Reiner – respondió con fingido aburrimiento.

– Y tú un caballo. Mírate al espejo antes de llamar animal de granja a otro.

No había sido hacía tanto, pero Reiner parecía haberse olvidado de aquellas tan sinceras disculpas que le había expresado en el mismo sitio en el que limpiaba el vómito de Jean. De pronto fue un alivio haber resistido la tentación de contarle nada. De haberlo hecho el charco de vómito sería el doble de grande y muy probablemente sería él quien lo estuviese limpiando. Ignoró el comentario de Reiner y se acercó a la puerta.

– ¿Vas a salir?

– Sí.

– ¿Has comido algo después de vomitar?

– No.

– ¿Estarás bien?

– ¿Eres mi madre?

– No, soy el tío que te limpia el culo y te ayuda a bañarte.

Jean puso los ojos en blanco y salió al exterior. En realidad no creía que Reiner fuese una mala persona. Era sarcástico y chinchoso y cobraba por un trabajo que él hacía gratis – lo cual no era del todo culpa suya – pero no lo trataba mal. En cierto modo se preocupaba por él, lo cual agradecía aunque fuese inconveniente y poco digno la mayoría de las veces.

Hacia la mitad del camino hasta casa de Marco tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo, pero la achacó a la paranoia que lo acompañaba desde hacía días. Los nervios hacían que le temblase todo el cuerpo. Sentía escalofríos a pesar del calor que hacía, y el sol en su cabeza empezaba a marearlo. No era porque alguien lo siguiera o no. Estaba débil. Acababa de vomitar y llevaba varios días seguidos sin que le diese la luz del día. Podía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Su estómago vacío no ayudaba, y él no se decidía entre apurar el paso y arriesgarse a que le diese un bajón en cualquier momento o aminorarlo y arriesgarse a lo mismo. Las dos opciones le parecían igual de malas, pero tenía que escoger una.

Lo vio todo blanco durante una milésima de segundo. Cuando volvió en sí recuperó el equilibrio y evitó por poco caer al suelo. Se tambaleó hasta la pared de un edificio cercano y se sentó apoyado en ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No a él, sino a su alrededor. Primero aparecía un cuerpo increíblemente parecido a Marco y, sin más, todo el mundo – Hange y él – aceptaba que su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Él había sido la única verificación. Luego Hange, por alguna razón, tenía suficiente conocimiento para infundir vida en tejido muerto, y él encontraba perfectamente normal que lo utilizara para devolver a la vida un trozo de cadáver, fuese o no de Marco. Después resultaba que Marco no estaba muerto, cosa de la que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que a Hange se le ocurrió vaciar el buzón, que casualmente era lo único para lo que no pagaba a Reiner.

Si se suponía que nada de aquello había de olerle mal, tenía un problema.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No – respondió antes de saber siquiera quién le estaba hablando.

Era Bertholdt. Se acercaba a él con paso lento. Jean no había reconocido su voz, probablemente porque aunque sí lo había oído hablar con Reiner, era la primera vez que lo hacía con él. Se acuclilló a su lado con expresión preocupada y le puso una mano en la frente. Jean se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos azules. Nunca se había fijado, lo cual era difícil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño que tenían. Tampoco eran excesivamente grandes, pero sí más que los de Reiner, cuyos ojos, junto con los de Hange y _Marco 2.0,_ eran los únicos que veía últimamente. Reiner nunca abría mucho los párpados y nunca había visto a Hange sin gafas, así que el contraste entre los ojos de _Marco_ y los de Bertholdt era más que notable. Los de Bertholdt estaban vivos.

– Estás frío – dijo, y le cubrió las mejillas con las manos –. Y caliente.

Se descolgó la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y sacó una botella. Jean no había reparado en la sequedad de su garganta hasta que la vio. No pudo responder con una negativa cuando le ofreció un trago de agua. No estaba muy fría, pero cumplió su función, y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo que se suponía iba a ser un trago ya era más de la mitad de la botella.

– ¿Cómo es que Reiner no está contigo? – preguntó Bertholdt cuando Jean se la devolvió, aparentemente indiferente ante el hecho de que estuviese casi vacía.

– Ahora ya puedo salir solo.

Bertholdt lo miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

– Ya veo.

Jean se sintió tonto y fastidiado y tentado de excusarse diciendo que era una coincidencia, pero no lo hizo. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría hacerlo quedar en un ridículo mayor.

– ¿Ibas a alguna parte? ¿O sólo estabas dando un paseo?

– Iba a casa de … – se detuvo antes de decir "Marco". Por algún motivo intuía que no debía mencionar ese nombre, y menos a esa persona –. A mi casa. Hace tiempo que no veo a mi madre.

Bertholdt asintió, aunque lo miraba con cierto recelo.

– Te acompaño – dijo.

Jean apretó los dientes. Temía que dijera eso.

– No hace falta.

– Sí que hace. Venga, vamos.

Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano. Jean lo miró desafiante. Quizá Bertholdt fuese mejor que Reiner, pero podía entender por qué se llevaban bien. Vaciló. ¿Qué opciones tenía? En el seguramente exhaustivo y poco probable caso de que consiguiera disuadirlo, nada le aseguraba que no fuese a seguirlo durante todo el camino. Aceptar su ayuda y después darle esquinazo no era una opción viable, y la de ir con él hasta la casa de Marco no iba a considerarla siquiera. Tendría que aceptar su oferta e ir a casa. Con suerte se iría en cuanto llegaran y él podría esperar allí antes de salir otra vez para ir a ver a Marco. Los únicos problemas que encontraba eran que Bertholdt insistiera en esperar por él para acompañarlo en el camino de vuelta o que su madre insistiera en que pasase la noche allí.

Aunque siempre podía aceptar quedarse allí esa noche y escapar por la ventana.

Asió la muñeca de Bertholdt con ambas manos y con cierta dificultad y bastante ayuda consiguió levantarse. No le hacía mucha ilusión mostrar la ubicación de su casa a un semidesconocido, sobre todo cuando ese era Bertholdt y eso significaba que Reiner podría aparecer por allí en cualquier momento a partir de entonces. Pero era la única solución que se le ocurría, y lo peor que podía pasar era que Marco no estuviese en casa para cuando llegara. Porque Bertholdt no se esperaba ese movimiento por su parte, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué habría de sospechar nada?

– ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?

– Por allí.

El camino se hizo en silencio. Jean se estaba esforzando por andar en línea recta y no se creía capaz de pensar lo que quería decir y decirlo al mismo tiempo. Bertholdt caminaba un paso por detrás de él, con el cuerpo en tensión y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tampoco parecía tener especial interés en mantener una conversación. Jean lo notaba raro, pero quizá fuese porque antes sólo lo había visto con Reiner. El Bertholdt que "conocía" era relajado, sincero y agradable, e irradiaba paz interior. El que lo seguía ahora era un espantapájaros melancólico.

Supuso que él también había sufrido un cambio desde que estaba sin Marco. Incluso antes de creer que estaba muerto se encontraba diferente a sí mismo cuando estaban juntos de cuando no. Con Reiner pasaba lo mismo, y al parecer estaba viendo a Bertholdt en la misma situación. Sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber cómo era Marco con el resto del mundo. No concebía a un Marco desanimado, ni siquiera de mal humor. Cuando estaba con él se limitaba a brillar. Quizá cuando no lo estaba se atenuaba un poco.

Jean tropezó y perdió el equilibrio. Otra vez estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Bertholdt lo sostuvo por debajo de los brazos. A lo mejor no estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos como había creído. Jean maldijo mentalmente. Eso podía ser un punto en contra si después Bertholdt insistía en rehacer con él el camino de vuelta.

– ¿Por qué no está Reiner contigo?

– Porque ya no es su puto trabajo – Jean no había querido sonar tan borde. Se le había escapado –. Lo siento.

– Tranquilo. Pero... no estás bien, Jean.

Jean se abstuvo de responder con las palabras que le cruzaron la mente en ese momento.

– Es cierto – dijo, decidido a aprovechar la oportunidad –. Creo que hoy dormiré en casa. Mañana estaré recuperado.

Bertholdt no respondió. Jean deseó que hubiese funcionado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Bertholdt no se fue. Jean dio por hecho que ya sabía que pasaba algo, aunque no estaba seguro de si era consciente del porqué. Estaba impaciente por que le abriesen la puerta y así poder despedirse de él, pero estaban tardando mucho. Su subconsciente empezó a gritar de frustración ante la para nada imposible idea de que su madre estuviese fuera en ese momento. Quiso aporrear la puerta y llamarla a gritos para que lo dejase entrar, pero eso solo sería contraproducente.

– ¿No tienes la llave?

– No la he traído.

– Genial.

Jean resopló. Conversaciones como esa lo hacían sentirse como si no tuviese a ningún zombi escondido en su habitación. No era una sensación que le agradara. La culpa era el único sentimiento al que podía aferrarse para poder seguir diciéndose a sí mismo que era una buena persona. Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

– ¡Jeanbo!

– Hola, mamá.

Su madre lo aferró entre sus brazos y le llenó la cara y el pelo de besos. Jean vio su dignidad herida, pero mereció la pena. A Bertholdt le resultó violento quedarse allí quieto, mirando, así que se despidió en voz baja y se fue. Jean se libró del abrazo y se deslizó dentro de la casa por la puerta abierta.

– ¿Qué haces en casa? Podrías haber avisado de que venías.

– No ha sido premeditado, es que... llevo mucho tiempo allí solo.

Miró a su alrededor. Los muebles, el olor, todo era familiar. No hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que había estado en su casa, pero la había echado de menos, lo cual resultaba irónico teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le había gustado antes tener que volver allí. Ni siquiera habría vuelto ese día si no hubiese sido necesario. Su madre le pellizcó un carrillo.

– Has adelgazado desde la última vez. Y estás muy pálido. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jean boqueó sin saber cómo contestar de forma que ella no intentase convencerlo de volver a casa y buscar otra cosa menos tétrica en la que emplear su tiempo. No lo consiguió.

Su madre lo sentó a la mesa de la cocina, le colocó una servilleta en el cuello de la camisa y le hizo de cenar cosas que él no probaba desde su niñez. Insistió en hacerlo repetir cuando acabó y volvió a insistir cuando terminó el segundo plato. Dijo que iba a seguir sirviéndole hasta que recuperase el color o hasta que se acabase la comida, lo que pasara primero. Cuando Jean estuvo lo suficientemente acalorado por la temperatura de la cena recién hecha, ella dejó la cuchara.

Le hizo un completo interrogatorio acerca del mes que había pasado desde su última visita. Qué comía, cuánto dormía, con cuánta frecuencia tomaba el aire, cuántas horas trabajaba, en qué trabajaba, cómo era Hange con él, si estaba cómodo, si no le resultaba deprimente pasar el día rodeado de cadáveres, si cuidaba su higiene con propiedad, qué hacía en su tiempo libre, si tenía tiempo libre, si pensaba cortarse el pelo, cuánto tiempo hacía que no se afeitaba (a pesar de que no le salía la barba), si se mantenía en forma o estaba todo el día tumbado, si seguía dibujando o lo había dejado, si tenía novia...

– ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

– ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Claro que puedes! Aunque creo que antes deberías pasar por casa de Marco.

El corazón de Jean dio un vuelco.

– … ¿Marco?

– Sí. Vino aquí el otro día preguntando por ti. Dijo que no sabía nada de ti y que no te encontraba por ninguna parte. Te ha echado de menos, se le veía muy triste al pobre.

Jean se levantó de un salto. Gritó un "ahora vuelvo" cuando llegó a la puerta y salió corriendo.

La casa de Marco no estaba muy lejos, pero sí era fácil perderse en el intrincado camino de callejones que la separaba de la suya. Por suerte para él, llevaba muchos años recorriendo ese trayecto, fuese de día o de noche, lloviese o tronara, hiciese frío o calor. Estaba casi seguro de que podría llegar allí corriendo y con los ojos cerrados, aunque tampoco creía que esa fuese una idea brillante. En ese momento, en pleno atardecer, el momento del día en el que transcurrían sus mejores recuerdos, la simple idea de cruzar esa distancia despertaban en él un anhelo apabullante que lo hacía olvidarse de todo y sentirse como si hubiese sido el día anterior la última vez que había estado con Marco.

Deseaba con todo su ser que el último mes no hubiese sucedido, que solo hubiese sido un mal sueño muy largo cuyo único objetivo fuese mostrarle su más profunda y errónea naturaleza, aunque simplemente el querer negar los hechos que él sabía que no habían sido fruto de su subconsciente ya era un acto egoísta. El mundo no giraba alrededor de él y de Marco, y por feliz que estuviese tras averiguar que no estaba muerto, eso no disculpaba todo el mal que había hecho desde que había creído que sí. Eso era algo que ya tenía metido en la cabeza, pero entonces no le resultaba relevante en comparación con las mariposas de su estómago.

Iba a volver a ver a Marco después de casi cinco semanas mentalizándose de que estaba muerto y que todo lo que quedaba de él era el experimento de Hange. Volvería a ver sus pecas, su sonrisa y el brillo de la vida en sus ojos castaños. Podría volver a respirar su olor y a tocar su pelo. Oiría de nuevo su voz. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas mientras se movía con rapidez y sin prestar atención de calleja en calleja, y supo que en cuanto tuviese a Marco delante rompería a llorar como un niño pequeño. Se preguntó si todo el mundo se echaba de menos de una forma tan apasionada.

La cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle y su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus pulmones. Había sido un mes de muchas emociones y su estado físico no era el más adecuado para permanecer indemne a todas ellas. Una caída o un desvanecimiento eran perfectamente factibles, pero su avidez por llegar con suerte lo retrasaría hasta el momento en que sus ojos y los de Marco se encontrasen. Eso era lo único que quería. El resto, fuese más importante o no, tendría que esperar. Su prioridad era saber que, pese a todo, aún quedaba algo por lo que sentir alegría, por cruel y egoísta que eso pudiera parecer. Si Marco estaba bien, lo que había hecho y él mismo eran una pequeña contrariedad.

Su mente, por lo general saturada de remordimientos, paranoias y elucubraciones enrevesadas, se quedó en blanco cuando se percató de que había llegado. La casa de Marco estaba a tan solo un par de metros de él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dar dos o tres pasos y llamar a la puerta. Todo estaba a punto de cobrar sentido por fin, pero él era incapaz de moverse. Los pies no se le despegaban del suelo. Quería avanzar y ver a Marco de una vez por todas, pero estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo, pues sabía que todas sus fuerzas flaquearían y que lo único que vería él después de un mes separados sería una criatura débil y estúpida deshaciéndose en lágrimas a su pies. No quería que Marco lo viese así. Pero ¿acaso no eran sus ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más fuertes que cualquier otro sentimiento?

Hizo de tripas corazón y avanzó. Sus zapatos parecían mucho más pesados de lo que en realidad eran. Le temblaban las rodillas. Las manos y los labios también. ¿Por qué Marco era lo único que lo hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse? Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo cuando levantó un puño para llamar a la puerta. Quería hacerlo pero no quería. Tomó aire. Fue la bocanada más larga y profunda de su vida. Y llamó.

Los siguientes treinta segundos esperó oír algún indicio de movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. No lo hubo. No quería ser pesado y llamar otra vez, pero tampoco quería quedarse allí esperando indefinidamente sin saber si lo habían oído o no o si había alguien dentro siquiera. Su sistema nervioso estaba fuera de control y no podía dejar de mover las piernas con impaciencia. Quiso pegar la oreja a la puerta, pero sabía que era inútil puesto que lo único que oía eran los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Y, entonces, la puerta se abrió.

La respiración de Jean se detuvo. Las mariposas de su estómago batieron las alas con más rapidez cuando aquella imagen apareció ante él y se convirtió en un borrón confuso al inundar las lágrimas sus ojos. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba aferrado a su torso, sollozando su nombre contra la tela que cubría su hombro. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado su aroma a canela y el olor a crema de almendras de su pelo, así como el contorno de su espalda y el tacto de sus camisas.

– … ¿Jean?

Jean sintió como si se derritiese al oír el sonido armonioso de su voz. Lloró a lágrima viva contra su clavícula, llenando su fragante camisa de saliva y mocos, mientras Marco le devolvía el abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Jean no podía dejar de llorar. No quería soltarlo ahora que por fin lo tenía con él. Estaba vivo, estaba bien. Todo ese mes había estado sano y salvo, viviendo su vida, mientras Jean se enfrentaba a un episodio de locura y debates internos sobre la moralidad y el sentido de la vida sólo porque había confundido a lo más importante de su vida con un cadáver atrofiado. Y pensar en eso sólo hacía que sus sollozos fuesen más fuertes.

Marco deshizo el abrazo con delicadeza y frotó sus brazos con cariño mientras intentaba apartarse de él muy despacio, pero Jean no pensaba soltarse tan fácilmente. Sabía que algunas personas permanecían separadas durante bastante más de un mes, como era su caso, y que posiblemente su emotividad era exagerada, pero él había tenido que enfrentarse a la idea de que lo había perdido para siempre. Casi había aceptado que no volvería a verlo con vida, pero lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, estaba abrazando a Marco después de haberse resignado a dejarlo marchar sin despedirse, y sentía que si lo soltaba desaparecería.

– Jean... ¿no quieres entrar?

Claro que quería. Lo que no quería era apartarse de él. Pero Marco no caminaría hacia atrás para poder entrar sin tener que soltarse cuando a Jean le temblaban tanto las piernas y había tanta probabilidad de caerse y hacerse daño. Jean aflojó su agarre con vacilación y muy lentamente se apartó de su cuerpo. Marco esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a un lado para dejarle espacio por donde pasar, pero Jean tan solo asió su mano sin moverse de donde estaba. Con un suspiro, Marco tiró de él hacia dentro y cerró la puerta. Lo llevó de la mano hasta su dormitorio en la planta de arriba, mientras Jean se sorbía los mocos, y se sentó en la cama. Jean hizo lo mismo.

Su mirada se perdió en el rostro de Marco mientras este le limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo. ¿Cómo podía habérselo confundido con otro? En realidad _Marco_ no era tan parecido. Posiblemente su cerebro se había convencido a sí mismo de que sí lo era después de haber estado tan seguro de que aquel cuerpo era de Marco en el primer momento en que lo había visto. Pero sus pecas, sus ojos, la punta de su nariz y la curva de sus labios al sonreír no estaban en aquel impostor que él había tomado por el verdadero.

Marco terminó con su cara y con el mismo paño trató de adecentar mínimamente su camisa, pero fue inútil. Arrojó el paño en una cesta que había en el suelo, a la que fue a parar también la prenda sucia. Jean observó anonadado el contorno de los brazos pecosos que la camiseta interior dejaba al descubierto. El cuerpo de _Marco 2.0_ no tenía aquella forma. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando concluyó que aquel amasijo de carne era Marco? ¿De verdad había prestado tan poca atención? Nada en el mundo podría jamás imitar siquiera la perfección de aquel ser que estaba ante él, cambiándose de camisa. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego durante tantos años, y haberse dado cuenta sólo cuando había creído que le había sido arrebatado?

– Voy a preparar té – anunció, caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Jean casi saltó de la cama y lo retuvo cogiéndolo de un brazo. Estaba aterrado. No quería que se fuera. Marco lo miró con sorpresa.

– Sólo voy a preparar té, Jean. Pienso volver después, no te preocupes.

Se sosegó un poco. Tenía miedo de que volviese a desaparecer, aunque en realidad nunca lo había hecho. Aflojó un poco la mano con la que agarraba su brazo.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo?

Su voz fue un susurro casi imperceptible, pero Marco entendió sus palabras. Siempre lo hacía.

– ¿No podría yo hacerte la misma pregunta?

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y se dejó caer sobre su espalda con toda la pesadez que pudo conseguir, que fue muy poca. Marco era más alto que él, pero a Jean siempre le había parecido como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de algodón. ¿Acaso lo había estado buscando? No era posible, se habría enterado. Sabía dónde trabajaba, sabía que dormía allí. Quizá habría podido coincidirle con uno de sus paseos, pero Hange lo hubiera avisado de haber aparecido Marco preguntando por él. Hange... un escalofrío lo sacudió de repente, pero sólo era porque Marco estaba recorriendo su espalda con un dedo y le hacía cosquillas.

Jean buscó los grandes ojos castaños que había echado tanto de menos. No tardó en encontrarlos, Marco también estaba buscando los suyos. Brillaban más de lo normal. Jean se echó hacia atrás; ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura y Marco hizo un puchero. Jean estaba acostumbrado a verlo sonreír en casi cualquier circunstancia, y sabía que tenía que estar muy decaído para no hacerlo. Todo aquello no debía estar pasando. Habían incumplido el protocolo legal, habían declarado como difunta a la persona equivocada, habían revivido un cadáver y Marco estaba triste sólo por culpa suya y de su estupidez.

– No sabía si de verdad estabas ocupado o te habías enfadado conmigo. Tuve una semana de mucho trabajo – Jean se acordaba perfectamente. Fue la semana que pasaron sin verse justo antes de que apareciera el cuerpo del falso Marco – y la siguiente la pasé casi toda durmiendo. Te escribí cartas. Albergaba la esperanza de que vinieses a verme, pero no lo hiciste y yo no quería molestarte.

Jean quiso interrumpirlo para decirle que él no tenía la capacidad de molestarlo porque sólo aportaba cosas buenas a su vida, pero no le dio tiempo.

– A la semana siguiente sí fui a buscarte, pero me dijeron que estabas ocupado. Esperé a la siguiente, y me dijeron que no estabas. Fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no habías vuelto, así que pensé que me estabas evitando.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espalda, y esta vez no era culpa de Marco.

– ¿Quién habló contigo?

– Reiner.

– … ¿Reiner?

Marco asintió. El corazón de Jean dio un vuelco y él se tapó la cara con las manos. Allí estaba pasando algo raro, y era más grave de lo que él había pensado. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Reiner?

– ¿Jean? ¿Estás bien?

Negó con la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.

– ¿Puedo pasar aquí la noche?

– Claro. ¿Quieres que vaya a avisar a tu madre?

– No, no te vayas. No hace falta. Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Marco sonrió y, aunque fue sólo por un momento, todos los problemas de Jean parecieron muy lejanos. Había un montón de cosas por las que preocuparse, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz. Llevaba años trasnochando improvisadamente en casa de Marco. Nunca antes se habían preocupado por su ausencia. Si Jean no estaba, era porque estaba con Marco, y si estaba con Marco, estaba bien. Era una norma que siempre se había cumplido. El problema era que esa vez era Marco quien no sabía dónde estaba.

Jean sonrió también, sin poder evitarlo. De repente se encontraba mejor.

– ¿Me has echado de menos?

Marco cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de indignación y lo miró con ojos dolidos.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? Es obvio que sí.

Jean rió. Él también lo había echado de menos. Se arrastró hacia él, se abrazó a su torso una vez más y enterró la cara en su pecho. Jamás comprendería cómo había sido capaz de pasar un mes entero sin él.

– Jean, en serio, me estoy quedando sin camisas limpias.

– No es culpa mía, yo era feliz con la sucia.

La mano de Marco retomó las caricias de antes en el pelo.

– Deduzco que no vas a contarme qué pasa.

Jean gimió.

– De la mitad ni yo estoy enterado, y el resto me da vergüenza.

– ¿Entonces me lo contarás por carta algún día?

Cierto. Las cartas. Seguro que Marco las tenía allí, guardadas en alguna parte. Pero no podía pedírselas. ¿Qué clase de amigo le pediría que devolviese las cartas que le había escrito durante años? Cuando había pensado en conseguirlas no contaba con que Marco estuviese vivo, lo cual complicaba un poco las cosas. No tenía excusa ni para sacar el tema. ¿Y qué iba a hacer con _Marco 2.0_? Se había olvidado de él, que nunca había pasado una noche sin Jean. Hange podría ocuparse, pero Jean se estremecía al pensar en cómo podía afectarle su ausencia. A pesar de todo, ya se había encariñado con él.

Marco bostezó. No le vio la cara, pero sabía que Marco era una de las pocas personas en el mundo capaz de seguir siendo bonitas incluso al bostezar. Jean se sentía confuso. Tenía la sensación de que estaba viviendo dos realidades diferentes, y tenía claro en cuál de las dos prefería quedarse. No quería marcharse nunca de allí, pero el remordimiento y su escaso sentido de la responsabilidad no dejaban de recordarle que debía hacerlo.

Además, estaba el tema de Reiner, que le producía una horrible opresión en el estómago. Si sabía que Marco estaba vivo, ¿por qué no había dicho nada?

– Jean, ¿te estás quedando dormido? ¿Quieres que te prepare la cama?

Jean parpadeó, sorprendido. Sí que había estado a punto de quedarse dormido. Y le había llenado la camisa de babas a Marco. Masculló una disculpa. Marco rió. Jean separó la cara de su pecho y clavó la mirada en sus ojos castaños, que habían perdido el decaimiento anterior e irradiaban calidez.

– ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Marco lo miró, atónito y ruborizado. Por lo general, Jean solía dormir en el suelo, junto a su cama, en un colchón de sobra con mantas y una almohada extra. Dormir juntos era algo que solo habían hecho antes al aire libre y por accidente. Jean se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso tan de repente, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar y sin verse, obviamente afectado por la costumbre de compartir catre con _Marco_ , pero entonces el gesto cohibido de Marco se convirtió en una gran sonrisa.

– Jean, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿Te has bañado en azúcar, o algo?

A Jean le pareció irónico que precisamente él le preguntase eso, pero estaba demasiado cansado y anonadado con su sonrisa como para hacer ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto.

Marco le dio un pijama de color azul desvaído, se quitó la camisa y la echó encima de la que se había quitado antes. No salió de la habitación mientras Jean se desvestía, nunca lo había hecho, pero le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Era la primera vez que Jean sentía algo parecido al pudor estando con Marco, aunque no era nada en comparación con el bochorno que le había hecho sentir Reiner con anterioridad y no le dio importancia. A Marco, en cambio, a juzgar por el tono colorado de su nuca, sí parecía importarle.

Se metió en la cama con la camiseta interior y un calzón corto de rayas, y Jean lo siguió. Se abrazó a su espalda y sintió cómo la respiración de Marco se agitaba.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es... raro.

– … Llevo abrazado a ti toda la tarde.

– Sí, pero es diferente.

– ¿Quieres que me aparte?

Marco no respondió inmediatamente. Jean se sintió violento y un poco culpable por invadir su espacio, aunque en realidad no quería moverse. Pero todo dependía de Marco.

– No, quédate así.

Jean sonrió para sí mismo y estrechó a Marco con más fuerza. El aroma dulce de su cuerpo lo atontaba y adormecía, y la suavidad de su piel lo relajaba de una forma exorbitada. Por enésima vez fue consciente de que nada podía reemplazarlo, porque era único. Era especial. Era demasiado perfecto para el mundo terrenal. Jean nunca había sido capaz de encontrarle un sólo defecto, y le parecía raro que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido nunca la idea de que fuese un ser divino y empezasen a rendirle culto. Pero no era ninguna sorpresa, porque él mismo había menospreciado su existencia sin querer.

 _Marco 2.0_ tenía su encanto, sin duda. Tenía los ojos como un muñeco de peluche y las cejas fijas en una eterna mueca de desconcierto. No hablaba mucho y lo hacía todo con un solo brazo. Le costaba entender oraciones complejas y no conjugaba bien los verbos, pero a Jean lo llenaba de orgullo ver cómo progresaba día a día. En cierto modo, era como un niño pequeño. Aunque no físicamente. Y no estaba a la altura de Marco.

« _– Mira, Marco – captó su atención al abrir la ventana –. Es una mariquita._

 _No necesitó mucho esfuerzo para cogerla, pues el insecto se posó en su mano voluntariamente. Marco (el falso) se acercó también a la ventana y observó ensimismado el deambular despreocupado de la mariquita entre los dedos de Jean. Tras vacilar un poco, extendió la mano._

– _¿Quieres cogerla tú?_

 _Marco asintió. Jean estiró el dedo índice hacia él y la mariquita se subió al dorso de su mano y reemprendió el camino a ninguna parte._

– _¿Notas el cosquilleo?_

– _No noto nada – respondió Marco, esforzándose en pronunciar las sílabas con plenitud._

 _Jean se encogió de hombros. Hange había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no podía hacer milagros. El sistema nervioso de Marco era un caso perdido. La mariquita se subió a uno de los dedos y extendió las alas. Marco gritó un "¡No!" y cerró el puño bueno alrededor del insecto que acababa de emprender el vuelo._

– _¡Marco, no hagas eso!_

 _Marco abrió la mano con la palma hacia arriba. La mariquita estaba del revés, inmóvil._

– _La has matado – susurró Jean –. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso._

 _Su cuerpo empezó a agitarse con pequeños espasmos acompañados por gemidos al principio apenas audibles que aumentaban gradualmente de volumen. Estaba llorando, aunque su cuerpo era incapaz de segregar lágrimas o mocos. Jean lo abrazó, frotándole la espalda enérgicamente con ambas manos. Al menos sabía que el calor sí lo sentía y lo reconfortaba._

– _No llores – dijo –. No pasa nada, ha sido un accidente._

 _Permaneció abrazado a él mientras se calmaba. Entonces Marco lo llamó._

– _Jean, mira._

 _Jean se apartó y buscó el punto en el que Marco tenía puesta la mirada. La mariquita se había dado la vuelta y había desplegado las alas otra vez. Marco se acercó a la ventana y extendió la mano. La mariquita salió volando y se perdió de vista._

– _Es como yo – farfulló._

 _Jean sonrió y asintió, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Marco había llegado a morir realmente, y nunca podría volar en libertad de nuevo.»_

– Jean, es de día. Jeaaaaan...

Jean parpadeó. No había dormido tan a gusto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía una ligera sensación de pesadez en el pecho, pero no sabía por qué. Quizá fuese por lo que había soñado, aunque no recordaba qué era. Bostezó y buscó a Marco a su lado. No estaba. Pero era porque lo tenía debajo. Estaba abrazado a él con brazos y piernas, y tenía el mentón reposando sobre su coronilla.

– Ups, lo siento – dijo con voz adormilada mientras lo soltaba y se apartaba de él.

– No pasa nada.

Marco se incorporó y se sentó. Las perneras del calzón se arrugaban en torno a su ingle y dejaban al aire la pecosa zona en la que se acababa el muslo y empezaba la nalga. El rubor cubrió su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Jean tenía la mirada fija en ese punto, y se apresuró a estirar las perneras, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

– No, debería volver ya al trabajo.

– De eso nada. No vas a hacer todo ese camino con el estómago vacío. ¿Quieres que te dé un telele?

Jean rió y se dejó llevar a la cocina sin oponer resistencia. Dudaba que fuese a oír otro sonido en su vida que le gustase más que Marco diciendo "telele", y sólo eso había bastado para convencerlo. Se sentó a la mesa mientras él preparaba el desayuno. Siempre se enfadaba cuando intentaba ayudarlo, por mínimo que fuese el esfuerzo. Ni coger un tazón, ni calentar leche, ni nada. Alzó las manos en un acto reflejo para parar algo que estuvo a punto de impactar contra su cara. Era una naranja. Marco le puso delante un exprimidor.

– Hazte un zumo.

Jean arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que haga algo? ¿ _Tú_?

– No, _Jeanbo._ Es una orden – Marco sonreía.

– Uh, perdona, mami.

Marco soltó una carcajada.

– Nunca te he oído llamar "mami" a tu madre.

– Porque no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos.

Jean empezó a exprimir la naranja sin decir nada más cuando vio que Marco no respondía. Probablemente le molestara que no quisiera contarle el porqué de su ausencia durante todo ese tiempo. Siempre había compartido sus vivencias, emociones y pensamientos con él, pero en esa ocasión no podía hacerlo. Era consciente de que Marco estaba esforzándose por respetar su silencio aun no estando acostumbrado, y eso sólo hacía que ansiase más el poder decírselo todo.

Desayunaron en silencio. Jean no se sentía cómodo habiendo arruinado el ambiente de una forma tan repentina cuando eran perfectamente capaces de mantener una conversación cercana y fluida a pesar de todas las circunstancias que lo dificultaban. Le dolía que los ojos de Marco no abandonaran su tazón de leche para lanzarle miradas furtivas de vez en cuando o para encontrarse con los suyos cuando él lo hacía. Deseó poder retroceder en el tiempo para evitar decir la soberana tontería que había provocado aquella reacción – aunque si pudiese hacer eso, quizá debería volver un poco más atrás, hasta antes de darlo por muerto equívocamente – aun siendo obviamente imposible.

Tampoco quería decir nada que pudiera estropear más la atmósfera, y la frustración y el silencio lo hacían comer deprisa. Para cuando terminó, a Marco todavía le quedaba bastante. Jean sabía que levantarse de la mesa habiendo alguien que no había terminado de comer era de mala educación y una falta de respeto, pero se sentía demasiado incómodo allí sentado sin otra cosa que hacer que contemplar al taciturno Marco mientras desayunaba como para que le importase lo suficiente.

– Voy... a vestirme – anunció, poniéndose en pie.

Marco sólo lo miró, con los ojos brillantes y un puchero en los labios, y Jean pudo oír el sonido de su corazón al partirse en dos. Quiso cambiar de idea y abrazarlo, pero estaba realmente confuso respecto a la situación y no tenía idea de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Suspiró, refrenándose, y concluyó que lo mejor en ese momento era volver al trabajo, arreglar de alguna forma todo el caos que habían desatado trayendo al mundo a _Marco 2.0_ y volver allí una vez tuviese la cabeza fría y unos cuantos problemas menos. Tenía plena confianza en Marco y estaba totalmente seguro de que sería capaz de aguantar su ausencia un poco más y de sobreponerse a todo lo que estaba pasando cuando Jean pusiese en orden su vida y su alrededor.

Era una opción dolorosa, y su corazón se rompía en trozos más pequeños a medida que subía los escalones, pero era consciente de que a veces merecía la pena sufrir un poco si al final todo podía acabar bien. Cerró la puerta a su espalda después de entrar en la habitación de Marco. Su aroma dulzón le embozaba el cerebro aunque ni siquiera estaba allí. Localizó su ropa y se apresuró a quitarse el pijama. No podía quedarse allí más tiempo eludiendo responsabilidades y debía aprovechar aquel momento, después de romper el arcoíris de felicidad postiza que los cubría a ambos, para marcharse.

Acababa de subirse los pantalones cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un escritorio que siempre había estado allí pero en el que nunca había reparado. Si Marco guardaba sus cartas, ese tenía que ser el sitio. No se le presentaría otra oportunidad como esa para buscarlas, así que abrió uno de los cajones. Había papel de carta, sobres, tinta y plumas, pero nada escrito, ni por él ni por nadie. Así que probó con el cajón de al lado. Y acertó.

Había montones de cartas apiladas, todas con su letra, que saturaban el estrecho espacio y dificultaban el abrir y cerrar de la gaveta. Su estómago se encogió al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Aquello era la prueba de su pasado con Marco. Su vida juntos estaba allí grabada. Era lo único que perduraría en el tiempo, lo único que le diría a quien lo leyera quizá uno o dos siglos más tarde que ellos habían tenido una amistad real, ajena al interés y la superficialidad. Y él estaba a punto de secuestrar una parte de aquel todo para agraviar un error que debía ser solucionado. Quizá coger una carta o dos era un mal menor. Sólo quería hacer algo bonito por una de las víctimas de su metedura de pata. Pero, ¿podía permitirse cargar con más culpa?

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y cerró el cajón en un acto reflejo. Marco entró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un rastro de lágrimas cubría sus pecas. De pronto Jean se sintió estúpido. Sin pararse a pensarlo ni a plantearse una segunda opción, se abrazó a él por enésima vez. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando?

– No quiero que estemos mal, Jean.

– Yo tampoco.

– No te vayas todavía.

Marco no era consciente del dolor que le provocaba pidiéndole eso, porque cuando Marco le pedía algo, él no podía negarse. Y esa vez tenía que hacerlo. Aunque a ninguno de los dos le gustara.

– Intentaré volver esta tarde. No puedo quedarme a dormir otra vez, pero podríamos salir a pasear.

– Podríamos volver al tilo.

Jean se alivió al oír su voz. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

– Volvamos al tilo.

La despedida no le pesó tanto como él había esperado, quizá porque ahora sabía que volverían a verse esa misma tarde. A diferencia del día anterior, cuando la ansiedad y el calor habían matado sus nervios y tirado su tensión al suelo junto con su cuerpo, en ese momento se encontraba revitalizado.

El mundo brillaba a su alrededor, y todos los colores parecían más intensos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a apreciar el canto de los pájaros – no sabía qué pájaros eran ni desde dónde estaban piando, pero le daba igual – y por primera vez en toda su vida fue realmente consciente de todo lo que significaba Marco para él. De repente, todo le parecía un problema menor. Si Hange había conseguido insuflar vida en un cuerpo inerte, quizá fuese capaz de arrebatarla de una forma poco dramática. Cabía la posibilidad de que se lo tomara como un menosprecio a su elaborado trabajo, pero saber desmontar lo creado podía ser un reto que captase su atención.

Y pensara lo que pensase ella, _Marco 2.0_ debería estar muerto y despojado de ese vil y cruel nombre que destrozaba cualquiera que hubiese sido su verdadera identidad. Debían identificar el cadáver de manera legítima mientras todavía fuese posible, y enterrar o cremar sus restos dependiendo de si tenía o no parientes vivos y de lo que ellos decidiesen. Pero _Marco_ tenía que desaparecer.

Pensar eso lo hacía sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo, aunque sabía que esa decisión era la correcta. Aquel ser, del que había sido responsable desde su primer minuto de vida, lo había hecho descubrir cualidades de sí mismo que no sabía que tenía. Hacerse cargo de _Marco_ estaba a medio camino entre tener una mascota y tener un hijo, pese a que no era ninguna de las dos cosas. En realidad sólo era un amigo. Un amigo muy dependiente, incapaz de hacer nada solo y con una importante necesidad de atención, pero un amigo.

Quizá en algún momento, cuando todo estuviese arreglado, las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad y ya no fuese necesario que Reiner lo reemplazase, podría empezar a cobrar por su trabajo. Llegaría un punto en el que podría dejar de dormir en el sótano, y a lo mejor incluso podría dejar la morgue e irse a vivir al campo. Y entonces, quizá podría hasta plantearse el formar una familia. Aunque... Marco no podía dar a luz.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. ¿Por qué tendría que irse a vivir con Marco? ¡¿Y por qué quería formar una familia con él?! Y a pesar de todo, pensar en una vida de retiro junto a él, con caballos y niños correteando por el jardín, lo derretía por dentro. Marco podría ser la mejor madre del mundo.

– Si pudiese dar a luz – pensó en voz alta en medio de la calle. La gente que había a su alrededor se quedó callada de repente, mirándolo –. Yo no – masculló, repentinamente malhumorado.

Reanudó su camino con el ceño fruncido. Tener responsabilidades era bueno para él. Estar con Marco era bueno para ambos. En realidad la idea no era tan mala. No había necesidad de tener hijos biológicos, el mundo estaba lleno de niños y niñas huérfanos y abandonados que muchas veces no sobrevivían al invierno. Él, que había tenido que registrar a tantos de ellos sin nombre y sin familia, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nadie iba a reclamar su tutela. Nada se lo impedía a ellos. Cabía la posibilidad de que Marco no quisiese formar parte de ese idílico futuro, pero Jean era incapaz de imaginárselo diciendo que no a algo como aquello. Posiblemente le resultase una idea vergonzosa al proponérsela, pero estaba seguro de que acabaría aceptando.

Se sentía embargado por la felicidad tras pensar en lo fácil que de pronto parecía todo. Pero esa sensación se atenuó cuando divisó su casa y vio a su madre en la puerta, hablando con Bertholdt.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, y dudaba que estuviese tan preocupado como para ir a preguntar por él. Jean se esforzó por mantenerse oculto para que ninguno de los dos lo viera. Su estado de ánimo y su humor habían cambiado demasiado de la noche a la mañana como para que le recordaran cualquier suceso del día anterior. Sólo unas pocas horas con Marco habían bastado para que viese la vida de otro color, pero estaba seguro de que Bertholdt podía conseguir el mismo efecto pero al revés en tan sólo un par de minutos.

Ya estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando Bertholdt se fue y su madre cerró la puerta. Siguió su camino, pero con cuidado porque al parecer Bertholdt, unos cuantos metros por delante, iba en la misma dirección que él. Jean ponía todo su empeño en mantener un ritmo calmado y en avanzar en silencio. No quería que se sintiese seguido u observado y volviese la cabeza para ver quién caminaba detrás de él. Por suerte, Bertholdt era bastante más alto que Jean y sus zancadas también eran más largas, así que no era necesario invertir mucho esfuerzo por mantener las distancias.

Cuando llegaron al parque y lo pasaron de largo, Jean tuvo claro que su destino era el mismo. Tarde o temprano tendría que interactuar aunque fuese mínimamente con él, y la verdad era que prefería posponer aquella situación el mayor tiempo posible. No sabía qué asuntos tenía Bertholdt allí, aunque lo más lógico era que tuviesen alguna relación con Reiner. ¿Había sido él quien lo había enviado a buscarlo a su casa?

Últimamente no tenía nada claro en lo que a Reiner se refería. Desde un principio había creído que, aunque un tanto _especial_ , no era una mala persona, pero los recientes descubrimientos con Marco lo confundían. Si de verdad había hablado con él, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada a Jean? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que era un error y Marco no estaba muerto? ¿Y por qué le había mentido a Marco? No entendía nada. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Jean se escondió detrás de un árbol de tronco grueso cuando Bertholdt llegó a la puerta. No quería que Reiner lo viera al dejarlo entrar. Pero eso no pasó, pues la puerta estaba abierta. El porqué era un misterio, al menos para él, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad que satisfacer como para entretenerse pensando en posibilidades paranoicas. Hange estaba allí también, ¿qué podía pasar? Se apresuró a entrar justo después de que Bertholdt lo hiciera. Por alguna razón, no le apetecía nada que la puerta chirriase justo en aquel momento. Llegó a tiempo de ver a Bertholdt avanzando por el recibidor mirando a un lado y a otro – pero no hacia atrás – y preguntando por Reiner en voz alta, quien contestó un "aquí abajo" desde la lejanía. Entonces Bertholdt desapareció de su campo de visión.

El corazón de Jean se desbocó al caer en la cuenta de que el "aquí abajo" de Reiner sólo podía hacer referencia al sótano. Era lo único que había "allí abajo". No habían descubierto a _Marco_ , ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba Reiner en el sótano? ¿Qué hacía Bertholdt allí? De repente su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor frío. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Hange? Le temblaban las piernas, y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese descubrir – o de que lo descubriesen a él – si seguía caminando.

Cogió aire y se esforzó por llegar a las escaleras sin hacer ruido y sin tambalearse. El extraño silencio que trastornaba sus nervios desapareció cuando oyó voces provenientes del sótano, amortiguadas por la puerta entornada. El descenso le parecía larguísimo. Llevaba años subiendo y bajando por allí y sabía que había escalones que crujían, pero no cuáles eran ni si estaba en condiciones de saltarlos. Tragó saliva y se quitó los zapatos con muy poca gracilidad. Los dejó a un lado, vagamente bien colocados, y bajó el primer peldaño. Se dijo a sí mismo que podría ser peor, Reiner y Bertholdt podrían haber decidido bajar a oscuras, o haber apagado la luz al llegar abajo, pero no era el caso.

Se quedó quieto, con la sensación de que si se quedaban callados podrían oír cómo hiperventilaba, e intentó calmar su respiración. Ni siquiera sabía si había motivo para estar tan nervioso. Tenía que haber una razón lógica para que Reiner y Bertholdt hubiesen entrado en su habitación a plena luz del día. Armándose de valor y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no pasaba nada, bajó otro peldaño. Siguió bajando, fijándose en cada escalón y deduciendo qué punto era menos probable que crujiese al ser pisado, cada vez con más soltura. Hasta que por fin pudo captar parte de la conversación.

– Berth, no hace falta que me ayudes. Vuelve arriba y vigila. No quiero que Jean vuelva y se encuentre con esta chapuza.

– No creo que Jean vuelva todavía.

– Pero has dicho que no estaba en su casa. Podría volver en cualquier...

– No, no estaba en su casa. Pasó la noche con Marco.

Se hizo el silencio. Jean no se atrevió a seguir bajando, aunque le faltaba muy poco. Se oyó un golpe.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Reiner –. ¡Entonces ya lo sabe!

Jean se estremeció, perdió el equilibrio y apoyó uno de sus pies apresuradamente. El escalón crujió. Horrorizado por lo que pudiera pasar, contuvo el aliento y esperó que no lo hubiesen oído.

– ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

– La puerta, Reiner, no te pongas paranoico.

– ¡Que no me ponga paranoico! ¿Estás de broma? ¡¿Es que no ves lo que he hecho?!

Jean empezó a sudar todavía más. La escalera estaba casi encharcada a sus pies. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué había hecho? Trató de bajar otro peldaño. Sus piernas parecían de mantequilla.

– Reiner – la voz de Bertholdt temblaba –, no pierdas los nervios. Ya estaba muerto, tú no has hecho nada malo.

El mundo de Jean se derrumbó. No estaban hablando de _Marco_ , ¿verdad?

– Lo dices como si no hubiese sido yo quien lo mató la primera vez.

– No fuiste tú, fuimos los dos, y ni siquiera fue a propósito.

No entendía lo que estaba oyendo. Todo le daba vueltas. Oía sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido en su cabeza. ¿Que habían matado a alguien? ¿Dos veces? Tenía que llegar hasta aquella puerta. No había hecho todo el camino hasta allí para nada. Bajó las escaleras trastabillando, demasiado confuso como para preocuparse por si hacía ruido o no. Se agachó, apoyando ambas manos en el marco de la puerta, y puso un ojo en el resquicio para mirar dentro. Se quedó sin aire y apenas tuvo voz para gritar, pero lo hizo aun así.

Vio un par de piernas acercándose a donde estaba, pero no podía moverse. La puerta se abrió en una fracción de segundo; la mano de Reiner se cerró alrededor del cuello de su camisa. Lo arrastró dentro con facilidad y dio un portazo. Jean cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Le cogieron los brazos y notó como se los ataban con algo detrás de la espalda. No entendía nada. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Seguía en realidad en casa de Marco, durmiendo? La misma mano de antes lo agarró del pelo bruscamente y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta darle la vuelta y sentarlo en el suelo.

– Ni crii qui Jiin viilvi tidivíi – Reiner rezumaba frustración. Jean casi podía notar las ondas de energía negativa que emanaban de su cuerpo.

Bertholdt estaba sentado en el escritorio de Jean, concretamente sobre las cartas de Marco que no estaban esparcidas a sus pies, con la mirada perdida en algún punto al otro lado de la habitación, completamente inexpresivo salvo por la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Jean sabía hacia dónde estaba mirando, e involuntariamente giró la cabeza hacia allí.

Las prótesis que Hange le había puesto a _Marco_ estaban tiradas en el suelo, junto a la cama, intactas salvo por las salpicaduras de sangre. Pero casi nada en el cuarto se había salvado de la sangre, ni siquiera Reiner, cuya camisa, manos y cara estaban cubiertas de restos secos de color rojo oscuro. Al lado de las prótesis había un martillo manchado por completo. Y, encima de la cama, estaba el remanente del incompleto cuerpo al que habían devuelto la vida. La había perdido una vez más. Medio torso, un brazo y las dos piernas eran todo lo que quedaba de _Marco 2.0_. La media cabeza y el cuello eran ahora una masa informe de color rojo.

Una fuerte arcada lo sacudió. Giró el cuello con brusquedad y regurgitó el desayuno a su lado en el suelo. Bertholdt arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco. Reiner bufó.

– ¿Vas a hacerme limpiar eso también? ¿No te parecía ya suficiente?

Aquellos no eran Reiner y Bertholdt. Reiner y Bertholdt no eran malas personas. Tenían sus diferencias, sí, y un carácter bastante especial, pero no tenían mal fondo. No podrían matar a una persona. Y menos dos veces. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

Jean tosió, con la garganta escocida por el vómito.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó con voz trémula y ahogada.

Reiner soltó una risa forzada; era obvio que no estaba de buen humor y que aquello no le hacía gracia, pero su personalidad lo obligaba a actuar de esa forma.

– Marco – respondió en tono de burla.

Jean estaba demasiado conmocionado como para sentir ira. Le escocían los ojos por las ganas de llorar. Reiner siguió.

– ¿Cómo pudiste confundírtelos? ¿Llevabas tanto tiempo aquí dentro que tus recuerdos del mundo exterior acabaron distorsionándose?

– Desátale las muñecas – era la primera vez que Bertholdt hablaba desde que él había entrado.

A Reiner se le borró la falsa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?

– No va a hacer nada. Desátalo.

Reiner frunció el ceño mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Jean. El olor de la sangre que lo impregnaba hizo que le entrasen arcadas de nuevo, pero esa vez no tenía nada que vomitar.

– No tiene marcas en las muñecas, si eso es lo que te preocupa – refunfuñó, recogiendo el trozo de cuerda.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó Jean, con la misma voz débil de antes.

Reiner suspiró.

– No me creí que Marco estuviese muerto, así que entré en el depósito para ver si estaba. No encontré su cuerpo, pero el suyo – señaló la cama con la cabeza – tampoco.

– Reiner – la voz de Bertholdt también temblaba –. Es suficiente.

Reiner se incorporó y se volvió hacia él.

– Qué jefe estás hoy, ¿no?

Jean no se resignó a quedarse fuera de la conversación.

– ¿Dónde está Hange?

– Buena pregunta.

– Durmiendo – respondió Reiner –. Le he echado un par de pastillas en el té.

Jean seguía queriendo saber quién era en realidad _Marco 2.0_ y por qué lo habían matado, pero sabía que no iban a decírselo. El siguiente problema que tenía era qué iba a pasar con él. No creía que fueran a dejarlo marcharse tan campante. Así que... ¿qué?

Al parecer Bertholdt y Reiner estaban pensando en lo mismo.

– Jean – dijo Reiner –, esto no es nada personal pero... vamos a tener que matarte – Jean dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Esa le había parecido la cruel salida lógica, pero había puesto la poca confianza que le quedaba en cualquier otra posible solución –. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y te has enterado de cosas de las que no tenías que enterarte. Justo como ese de ahí – señaló la cama de nuevo.

– Reiner, no digas cosas innecesarias.

– ¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Bertholdt se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia donde estaban ellos. Sujetó la cara de Reiner entre las manos y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Céntrate, por favor. No te dejes llevar otra vez.

Reiner suspiró. Su voz no sonó tan tensa cuando volvió a hablar.

– ¿Cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó.

– No lo sé.

– Tiene que parecer un accidente.

– O un suicidio.

– ¿Lo tiro por la escalera?

– La caída puede no matarlo.

– Puedo romperle el cuello primero.

El corazón de Jean empezó a palpitar de una manera tan descontrolada que llegó a creer que podría morir de un infarto antes de que ellos tomasen una decisión. Estaba hiperventilando otra vez. Iban a matarlo de verdad. A sangre fría.

– ¿Cómo de larga es esa cuerda? – quiso saber Bertholdt.

– No mucho, pero – se acercó a la cama y sacó una soga enrollada de debajo – tenemos esto. ¿Se podría atar al techo?

Bertholdt miró hacia arriba. La única opción era la lámpara. Se colocó debajo de ella, se agarró con una mano y tiró hacia abajo.

– Creo que puede aguantar su peso. ¿Será creíble?

– Jean destruye su monstruosa creación al ser consciente de lo que ha hecho y después se mata abrumado por la culpa – se encogió de hombros –. Yo me lo creería.

Jean se echó a llorar de miedo y rabia. No quería morir. Y menos así. Acababa de redescubrir a Marco, habían quedado esa misma tarde. Iban a volver al tilo. Ya había planeado su futuro juntos, no podía decir adiós al mundo justo en ese momento. Tenía cosas que vivir, cosas que experimentar. Tiempo que pasar con Marco. No podía marcharse sin darle una mísera explicación. Quería poder despedirse, pero no entonces, sino mucho más adelante, después de haber pasado años compartiendo su vida con él. ¿Todo iba a acabarse así, sin más? ¿Iba a dejar de existir de repente? ¿A esfumarse del mundo?

No, no podía morir sin antes haberse esforzado por posponer el momento. Se puso en pie mientras Bertholdt hacía un lazo con la soga y la ataba a la lámpara, pero Reiner se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y lo inmovilizó agarrándolo desde detrás. Intentó oponer resistencia, pero era inútil. Al fin y al cabo, era Reiner quien lo sujetaba.

Bertholdt buscó algo que pudiese servir como plataforma y encontró un taburete junto al escritorio. Reiner lo hizo subirse a él y Bertholdt le echó la soga al cuello. Le pareció oír que le susurraba un "lo siento". Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

– ¿Qué hacemos con Marco? – preguntó Bertholdt.

– ¿Marco? – repitió Reiner al mismo tiempo que la palabra se formaba en la mente de Jean.

– ¿No es una traba también? Ha estado con Jean esta misma mañana.

El tono tajante que empleó Reiner entonces sorprendió a Jean.

– No. Marco no ha hecho ni sabe nada. No es una amenaza.

Bertholdt lo miró con suspicacia.

– Te gusta, ¿eh?

Jean sintió cómo todo el cuerpo de Reiner se tensaba a su espalda.

– ¿Y a quién no? Es la única persona decente que hay.

– ¿Y crees de verdad que va a quererte de vuelta? ¿Cuando estás a punto de ahorcar a su mejor amigo?

– No tiene por qué saberlo.

– ¿No es eso incluso peor?

Un dolor en el pecho sustituyó al miedo que tenía a morir. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Reiner? ¡¿Con Marco?!

– ¡NO SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MARCO!

No sabía de dónde le habían salido el valor y la voz, pero de pronto se sentía mucho más en paz con el mundo.

– ¡¿En serio?! – dijo Reiner, alterado –. ¡¿Me lo dice el que no es capaz de reconocer su cara?! ¡Tú no eres más digno que yo!

– ¡Al menos yo no soy un asesino!

Se hizo el silencio. Reiner se había enfadado de verdad. El miedo volvió a su cuerpo.

– Reiner – el tono de Bertholdt era de advertencia.

Jean sintió cómo se alejaba de su espalda. Se puso frente a él. La frialdad de sus ojos lo asustó.

– ¿Ah, no? – su voz le recorrió la espalda como un escalofrío y supo que iba a morir –. Explícaselo al mundo.

Reiner le dio una patada al taburete.

El crujido resonó en la habitación.


End file.
